The Euphoria in our stars
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Teagan Guerrin mourns the loss of his bride on what would have been his wedding day, only 4 years previously, she disappeared. On her return, she brings knowledge of a traitor among Ferelden Nobles and a warning that Ferelden will not stay safe for long. With a missing Queen and Euphoria the only clue, Teagan must do what he can. AU, no Blight just Orlesians. Rating will change.
1. Teagan's Euphoria

_**Authors Notes: This an AU fic, no Blight just the Orlesians trying to retake Ferelden, not happening ever!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Teagan's Euphoria<strong>

Teagan sat in his study at his home in Rainsfere, nursing a goblet of wine, today was to be his wedding day, only 4 years ago, his bride to be, Lady Euphoria Cousland went missing. Despite being 20 years older than Ria, Bryce and Eleanor approached him about making a match with the pretty red head, so he spent time with the girl, she was very witty and charming, he found himself enjoying her company despite her young age, he left the choice of their betrothal up to Ria, she agreed to it and together they decided when she was 18, they would marry.

He remembered the day she went very clearly, Teagan and the Couslands had been at Redcliffe for the summer, 3 months after their engagement had started. Ria had joined the men on the hunt and proved herself to be quite an efficient hunter.

_Teagan entered deeper into the forest looking around for Euphoria, she was a quick little thing and rather stealthy, she liked worrying him when she hid from him. He stood near an oak tree, trying to gage where Ria went, suddenly something hit him on the top of the head, he looked up to the see the pretty red head smiling down at him._

"_You are gonna send me to an early grave, Euphoria," Teagan helped her down from the tree._

"_Who said that isn't my plan?" Ria teased_.

"_Come on, Trouble, we are behind in the hunt."_

_Ria walked off laughing, "Come on then, slow coach."_

_The pair got to a clearing after catching some prey, "Just going to check the traps," Teagan said._

"_Ok, I'll be here," Ria said as sat down her maps._

_Teagan returned to the clearing, finding it empty, "Euphoria?" He called out, he approached the log she has been sat on, finding her little pouch of folded maps on the ground, some of the maps had fallen out, "EURPHORIA!" He shouted, he knew this wasnt a game, Euphoria would never leave the maps behind. Teagan searched around for any clue he could find, but he found none._

_Teagan ran to find her Father, finding him with Loghain, Rendon and Eamon, "Bryce, have you seen, Ria?" He asked breathlessly._

"_No, I thought she was with you," Bryce's face turned to concern._

"_She was, I was checking the traps, when I returned she was gone, she left her maps on the ground."_

_Bryce turned to the others, "Get anyone you can and search the woods."_

The search had been pointless, she had gone, he suspected she was taken, he hated to think she left because of their engagement. He opened the draw on his desk, pulling out the pouch, maps still inside. He'd given her the pouch and the maps at their engagement party, black leather with red silk stitching, "EG" embossed in the leather, ever since he had given it to her, it never left her side. Eamon couldn't believe how much Teagan had spent on it, but Ria was worth it.

Teagan missed her terribly, they had grown quite close, he missed her letters, they had been in frequent contact since they got engaged, so much so, Bryce had asked him if anything untoward was going on, of course it wasnt, Teagan and Euphoria were friends who agreed to be married, maybe once they had married, it would grow to something more, he could imagine it would.

Teagan sighed, pulling out the home made book of stories Euphoria had written for him, every month she would send him a new one to put in it. Euphoria wrote beautiful stories, at night he consoled himself by immersing himself in the little worlds she created, it made him feel closer to her, when they had children, he imagined himself reading them the stories.

Teagan quickly shoved the book and pouch back in his desk draw as the door to his study opened, Eamon walked through it, Teagan sighed, "I'm not in the mood for lectures, Eamon."

"Teagan, you need to think about finding a new bride, Lady Cousland obviously doesn't intend to return."

Teagan stood up walking to the door, "I'm going hunting, are you coming?" Teagan asked, he was fed up with Eamon and wished he would just sod off back Redcliffe.

"Yes, I hope its a good one," Said Eamon, following his younger Brother out of the study.

Teagan wondered off the track, he had to get away from his Brother and the constant pushing of women, he wanted to know what happened to Ria before he would entertain finding another bride.

He ventured deep into the forest, coming to a clearing, stopped in his tracks by a the sight of an arm poking out of a pile of soggy leaves. Teagan approached the mound of leaves, brushing them away. He blood froze as he saw red hair mixed in with the sludge, a knot formed in his stomach when he turned the body over, in a instant he felt like he had been stabbed through the heart, his Euphoria had been dumped like rubbish, she was practically naked, dirty and bloodied, she was alive just barely, he knew he had to get her back to the castle, even if he had to carry her all the way there. Teagan covered Ria up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her all the way home.

When he got home, he ordered all his female staff to clean her off and find some clothes for her, even if she had to wear something of his. Teagan carried Euphoria up to his room, his room always seemed to be the warmest in the castle, a servant pulled back the covers and Teagan gently settled her into bed, tucking the warmth fur blankets around her.

Teagan took a seat next to the bed looking over to Ria, she looked so frail, her skin pale, no colour in her cheeks, thin as well, she obviously wasnt fed much by her captors. She had been on his mind all day long, he wondered why it would be their wedding day she returned to him, why was she headed to Rainsfere? Then Teagan realised some part of Ria remembered him, he always made it clear to her, no matter what, he would do anything to protect her, deep down, she must have remembered that.

Teagan woke in the morning, a set of aquamarine eyes fixed on him, he studied her briefly before speaking, "Hello, do you remember me?"

Euphoria didn't move, her eyes stayed fixed on him.

"I'm Teagan, I know you are called Euphoria, most people call you "Ria" though," Teagan waited for her to reply, but she didn't, "Are you hungry?" Still no reply.

Teagan moved to sit on the bed, only then did Ria look away and tensed up, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, ok?" Teagan poured her a goblet of water and held it out to her, but she didn't move to take it, so Teagan moved closer to her, gently he took her hand and placed the goblet in it, pressed against her palm and closed her fingers, "Drink some, you must have had a long journey."

Ria stared at him for a while before shakily trying to lift the goblet to her mouth, she saw as Teagan reached for it and she dropped it before hiding face against her knees. Teagan wanted to kick himself, he didn't mean to frighten her, "Hey, it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll have kitchen make some soup for you, I'll leave the water there, ok? drink it when your ready," Teagan smiled at her and left the room hoping she would drink the water and maybe eat if she was alone.

After Teagan spoke to his cook, he went to his study to write a letter to Bryce and Eleanor, he didn't even know where to begin.

_To Bryce and Eleanor _

_I write this letter to give you good news, I found Euphoria, although she isn't herself, she will not talk to me and is easily frightened._

_You should come as soon as you get this letter, I think it would help Ria a great deal to see you both._

_In the meantime, while we wait for you to travel here, I will do my best to get her to open up, it might prove to be quite hard, she is very thin and pale, but I will endeavour to help her as much as I can.I wait your arrival, bring Fergus too, I know he is close to Ria, she might respond to him._

_Travel well and we will see you soon._

_Teagan._

Teagan sat in his office deliberating over how he should help Ria, he decided to take it slow with her, let her grow to trust him. Teagan went to her room, a servant had left the room carrying an empty tray, signalling that she had eaten, he was pleased, he looked so frail she needed good food.

Teagan entered the room, Ria stood near a bookcase and froze with a book in hand, Teagan approached her, taking the book from her hand, "I can read it to you, if you want me too," Teagan waited for a response and Ria did a slight nod before getting back into bed.

Teagan sat near the bed and started to read, after 10 minutes, Ria had fallen asleep. She looked almost peaceful, Teagan hoped she had started to feel safe, even if she was still scared of him, he would work on that and prove himself to her.


	2. A Precious Ria

_**Authors Notes: I love Bann Teagan, suave bastard.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Precious Ria<strong>

Teagan knocked on Ria's bedroom door, the furry bundle in his arms was beginning to wake up. Teagan entered the room, he knew Ria wouldn't reply to his knock, but he though it more polite and respectful, "Good morning, Ria," Teagan said as he put the now awake Mabari puppy on the floor. The puppy went to Ria wagging her tail, she barked and waited for Ria to stroke her, Ria leant down from her chair stroke her head, "Her name is, Precious," Teagan said as he sat down next to Ria, "Precious, just like you, Ria," Ria looked at him, he could tell that she almost wanted to smile at him, fear held her back.

"Your parents will arrive any day now, in the meantime, I want to show you Rainsfere, would you like that?" Teagan saw what he thought was a small twitch of her lips, "Good, I'll have your clothes sent up," Teagan stroked her hair gently, Ria tensed up slightly, but seemed to relax soon after, Teagan considered that to be a victory, Ria seemed to have adjusted to his presence, although he might have to talk to her about night times.

Every night when he would go in to say goodnight to her, she would be naked, sitting up in bed, very tense, he had suspected that she was held captive, even though he couldn't determine that without her confirming his suspicion, he'd thought about all manner of things that would make her act that way, his blood ran cold every time he thought about what she might have went through. She had been at Rainsfere for a few days, she seemed silently receptive to him during the day, but at night she seemed to expect something to happen, he dreaded to think about what she was expecting, but he was determine to make her see that she didn't need to fear him.

After breakfast, Teagan took Ria out to the stables, showing her the horses, he showed her a pure white horse, "This is snowfall, no one can ride him, he doesn't take well to training."

Teagan watched as Ria approached Snowfall, gently she stroked him, the horse responded to her touch, eventually allowing her to put a saddle on him. Ria mounted him and trotted around the stables with him, Teagan was amazed at the bond between them, Snowfall seemed to understand instinctively what she wanted him to do.

"Ria?" Teagan called out to her, immediately she made Snowfall trot back to him, "Would you like to have him as your own horse?"

Ria nodded, Teagan could see a slight smile on lips.

"Consider him yours, now I wonder if he will let me on with you," Teagan attempted to mount Snowfall, but the horse moved and nudged Teagan backwards onto the grass. He heard a small giggle from Ria, it was a beautiful sound, "Cheeky, now lets try that again," Teagan was successful the second time, "Ready to go?" Ria nodded and Snowfall began to trot away.

They explored the woods, watching as the snow fell around them, it brought on his first memory of Ria, "Ria. Do you remember the first day we met?" Ria shook her head, "You were only 5 at the time, shall I tell you about it?" Ria nodded and Snowfall came to a stop, Ria shifted to look at him.

_Teagan walked through the grounds at Highever, a thick blanket of snow covered the earth, Bryce was not far behind, his red headed Daughter walking hand in hand with him. He turned back after hearing a squeal, Bryce was chucking her up in the air, making her laugh. Ria seemed to be permanently at Bryce's side, like a little 5 yr old shadow, copying her Father's body language. _

_Teagan watched as Ria threw a snowball at Loghain hitting him on the top of the head, he had to admit, the girl had a strong arm and great accuracy, he knew she would be great with a bow. Teagan laughed as Loghain turned to the little girl, he growled at her in a comical way, Ria just stuck her tongue out and ran off. He heard a shout followed by a squeal and turned to see Arl Bryland running after Ria, apparently Ria was picking off her targets one by one._

_Teagan kept walking, Ria had gone quiet, he guessed that she had been told off by Bryce or Loghain had taken to carrying her like a dead animal over his shoulders, it seemed to calm her down, although he found her mischievous nature very amusing. Teagan jumped slightly when something hit his back, he turned around, a snowball hit his face with some alarming speed, considering it was thrown by a 5 year old. Teagan scooped up a ball of snow and threw it back, missing her by a hair, she laughed and threw another hitting King Maric, Ria worried for a second before running away as Maric chased after her, Teagan laughed as Maric shouted, "I'm gonna get you."_

"_No, you wont," Ria climbed up something out of his reach, "I'm the Queen of the castle and you're a dirty rascal."_

_Teagan laughed, watching her stick her tongue out at Maric, the King spoiled his God-Daughter, they had a very close bond and Teagan got to see first hand just how close they were. Ria giggled loudly as Loghain grabbed her from behind, holding her above his head, "I got the little beast, lets go and cook it."_

_Ria wriggled in Loghain's strong arms, managing to escape his clutches, Ria ran to Teagan, diving between his legs, sitting as his feet, "Save me, Bann Teagan."_

_Teagan looked down into her sparkly eyes, "I have a hungry tummy, I'm gonna eat you," Ria squeaked and ran away, jumping into her Father's arms. _

"_Ria, you have exhausted us all, but you missed out 2 people," Bryce put Ria down, she then threw a snowball at Eamon hitting his chest before barging in to Rendon and knocking him into the snow, Ria quickly got up quickly running to Bryce, he scooped her up in his arms, "I got them all, Papa."_

"_That's my girl, Pup," Bryce beamed as the group started walking back to the castle. Teagan watched as Loghain stuck his tongue out at Ria, she giggled and reached out to him, Bryce handed her over to Loghain. Teagan was amazed at such a little thing made a group of men act like children, especially Loghain. _

Teagan stroked Ria's hair, smiling fondly, "You were a little trouble maker, always laughing and joking. You also had a very good throw for a 5 year old," Ria smiled as Teagan jumped off the horse, helping Ria down, "Lets go and have lunch and some tea."

Together they walked towards a small Inn on the outskirts of Rainsfere. Ria wrapped her arms around Teagan's arm and rested her head on shoulder as they walked, Teagan grinned inwardly, he wanted to be closer to her, but he wanted to Ria to choose how close.

They were given a private room to eat in, to Teagan's surprise, Ria ate in front of him, she still looked slightly nervous, but she seemed to handle the situation better, "Would you like to stay and watch the bards perform?" Ria smiled and nodded, "Once we've finished, we'll find some comfy seats."

The pair finished their dinner and tea, going into the main room, Teagan led Ria to a sofa at the back, he let Ria sit in the corner so people didn't take much notice of her. The performance started, Ria snuggled up to Teagan, resting her head on his shoulder, her hair tickled his cheek, her scent engulfing his senses, he pressed a kiss into her hair, "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. She nodded, relaxing into his embrace as his arm rested on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

After the performance, they headed back to the castle, Ria let Teagan take Snowfall's reigns, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting against his back. Teagan slowed Snowfall down, he wanted to have her snuggled against for a little big longer, "Do you remember much about Highever?" Ria nodded against his back, "Eventually your parents will want to take you back to there," Teagan felt Ria grip on to him tighter, "What? Don't you want to go back? I wont make you go back. I want you to stay, if you want to stay," Teagan heard a small whisper, it sounded like, "I want to stay," Teagan smiled, "Good, I would miss you and your beautiful face," Ria giggled quietly.

When they approached the castle, Teagan's face fell, Eamon was back again and he was standing with the Couslands, he knew he would have to do some convincing to get them to agree to Ria staying with him. He stopped the horse, and dismounted, turning to help Ria down, he turned and walked to his Brother, "Eamon what do I owe pleasure?"

"Just some things to discuss."

Bryce and Eleanor approached Ria, who hid behind Teagan, clutching on to him, "Please," Teagan pleaded, "Give her time," Both Bryce and Eleanor nodded, Teagan could see the pain in their eyes but they understood the need for patience with her.

Teagan saw Isolde come into view, he groaned inwardly, he could really do without seeing that irritating woman, suddenly he realised, Ria had let go of him and stood back, her eyes transfixed on Isolde, Ria was shaking, it clicked in his head, but he need to get the truth out of Ria somehow, "I'm gonna take Ria to bed, she's had a long day," Teagan gently manoeuvred Ria into the castle, throwing a deadly look at Isolde, oh Teagan knew, Ria's reaction to Isolde told a million tales, each one as awful as the last, he was going to find out the truth, then Eamon could no longer deny what had been staring at him in the face for years.


	3. A traitor among us

_**Authors notes: A little hint of rape and brutality later in the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Traitor among us<strong>

Teagan paced outside the door of Ria's room, he needed to know for sure why Ria reacted so badly to Isolde's presence. In his gut he knew why but he just needed confirmation before he acted.

He entered the room to find Ria sitting on the bed, hugging her knees, Precious and her other Mabari hound, Thor, sat either side at her, both hounds growled at Teagan so he moved carefully to her side, "Ria, we need to talk," Ria looked at him terrified, "Ria, you don't need to be scared of me. I just need the know, was Isolde involved with your kidnapping?" Ria refused to respond, "Please Ri, I need to know, are you scared something will happen? I just need to know, then I can get her out and away from you," Ria burst into tears, Teagan hauled Ria up into his arms, "Was she involved, Ri?" Ria nodded to confirm what he knew, "I'll make sure they all pay for that did to you, Ri."

Teagan held Ria as she cried it out, she hadn't cried or showed any other emotion about what happened to her since she arrived at Rainsfere, she had been blocking it all out and seeing Isolde must have triggered the memories in her head. Eventually her sobs subsided, he pulled her back gently to look into her beautiful blue eyes, he could see her fiery spark hidden behind the sadness and maker, was she beautiful. Gently he kissed her, soft and feather like touch of his lips against hers, he felt her body melt into his, Teagan pulled away slightly, his nose rubbing affectionately against hers, "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

"Thank you," Ria whispered.

"You never need to thank me, you being here in my arms is thanks enough," They huddled up together in bed, Ria falling into a peaceful sleep, Teagan slipped away, he had a nasty problem to sort out and he wasnt gonna stop until that nasty problem had gone.

Teagan walked into the entrance hall and groaned, too many nobles in his sanctuary for his liking, he spotted Isolde talking to the Couslands, he swallowed his raising anger, how dare she talk to them, knowing that she engineered Ria's kidnapping and probably the kidnapping of Arls Bryland, Wulff, Howe's Daughters, as well as Queen Anora.

Loghain and Cailan approached Teagan, "How is she?" Loghain asked.

Teagan sighed, "She's getting better, but still frightened and wont talk above a whisper, I think she still fears punishment."

"Did she say anything about what happened?" Cailan asked.

"I will discuss that when we are with the other nobles," The 3 men joined the other nobles, Teagan watched as Isolde led Eleanor away to the sitting room.

"Teagan," Eamon dragged his attention away from Isolde and Eleanor, "Has Euphoria said anything about what happened?"

Teagan decided to keep quiet about Isolde for a little while, "No, she doesn't really talk much and I don't like to force her."

Howe got impatient, "Teagan, my Daughter is missing, possibly for the same reason as Euphoria went missing, we need to know what she knows."

"I know, Rendon, but if I force her too much, she'll shut down. Although we need to entertain the idea we have a traitor among us."

The Nobles looked at each other, "A traitor?" Bryce pondered, "It's possible, otherwise how would they get the girls, especially the Queen?"

Teagan paced a little, while Bryce and Loghain sat down in the armchairs near the fire, Eamon took a seat at Teagan's desk, "Ok, so who would betray us?" Eamon rubbed his temples.

"We can count out, Loghain, Rendon, Bryce. Leonas and Gallagher because their Daughters were kidnapped, I cant see them getting their own children kidnapped," Cailan said as he stood near his Uncle, "Not Teagan either, he actually wanted to marry, Ria."

"I know of something that can be down to get Ria to talk but when she's in a sleep like state, we need a mage," Eamon got up and walked to Teagan, "And I know where to get one."

"Who?" Teagan asked curiously.

"My healer, you know I haven't been in such good health recently, Wynne is an excellent healer."

Teagan sighed, "Fine, but I'm stopping it if Ria gets distressed."

Bryce approached them, "Teagan is right, if Ria finds it too much, then it stops."

"I'll go and get her, all of you, please don't make any sudden movements towards her, it scares her," Teagan warned.

Teagan left the room followed by Eamon, leaving the other nobles waiting, "Bryce, how did she look?" Loghain asked as he poured some drinks.

Bryce took a drink from Loghain's hand, "Pale and scared, not the Ria we know."

Eamon pulled on Teagan's arm, turning him around, "Why were you staring at Isolde?" He asked angrily, "I've told you to leave her alone."

Teagan shoved Eamon away angrily, "You still think I want Isolde?"

"Yes I do, she told me you frequently try it on with her."

"Oh go away you sad old man," Teagan stormed away from Eamon, once around he corner he was accosted by Isolde herself, "Go away, traître."

Isolde threw herself at Teagan, "Don't deny me, Teagan."

Teagan pushed her away, "Don't you ever touch me again," Teagan stormed up to Ria's bedroom, composing himself before he entered.

Fergus entered Teagan's study having just arrived at Rainsfere, "Father, how is she?"

Bryce sighed sadly, "Pale, terrified, not herself."

The Nobles turned to the door, as Teagan walked through it, behind him Ria who couldn't even look at them, she saw Eamon and tried to run out, Teagan stopped her, "It's ok, they wont hurt you, I'm here, ok?" Ria nodded and let Teagan lead her to a chair, Wynne sat on a chair opposite.

"Ok, Ria, I'm going to put you to sleep, but you still respond to my voice when asked a question, now relax and breath deeply," Wynne worked her magic, sending Ria to a calm sleep like state, "Ria, are you with me?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now go back to when you were with Teagan in the clearing, do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

"I had sat down on a log while Teagan checked the traps. There's a sound behind me, I looked, but no one was there. I got my maps out to look at them," Ria whimpered, "A hand clamped over my mouth, I tried to scream for Teagan, but I couldn't get any sound out, so I dropped my map pouch, so Teagan would find it."

"Then what happened, Ria," Wynne asked softly.

"Everything went black and when I woke up," Ria's breathing quickened, "I saw her talking to a man with a scar on his face."

"Do you know who she is?"

Ria shook her head, whimpering, "No, I'll get in trouble."

"No you wont, Ria, who was the woman?"

"_Teagan doesn't want a little whore like you as a wife_."

"Is that what she said to you, Ria."

"Yes, she slapped me around the face. I was tied to a chair."

"Then what happened, Ria?"

Ria squirmed in her chair, breathing hard again, "She slapped me again. _Bitch, you will not take him from me._"

Teagan whispered in Wynne's ear, she nodded in response, "Do you know the woman who is doing this?"

"Yes," Ria shook, tears streaming down her face, her head turned away as if she was trying to protect herself from more attacks.

"Have you seen her before?"

"Yes."

"What is is her name, Ria?"

"Isolde," Ria winced as if she was feeling another slap to the face.

Teagan looked at Eamon, angry and vindicated, the other Nobles looked at him in disbelief. Wynne continued, "Ria, what else happened after Isolde?"

"I was taken into a room, it had a bed on in it, no blankets. Chains, all over the bed. They stripped me naked and tied me to the bed," Teagan knew what was coming and struggled to keep his stomach down.

"Did anyone come in?" Wynne asked, she also knew what was coming.

"Yes, woman and man. Man called woman, "Your Radiance," she had blonde hair, very pale."

Cailan whispered to Loghain, "That sounds like Empress Celene," Loghain nodded in agreement.

"What happened, Ria?"

Ria whimpered and burst into tears, squirming, trying to move an invisible force away from her, "They started to touch me, _poor little Ferelden whore," _Ria cried out in pain, "Oh it hurts so much," Teagan turned away, fist clenched, "_Is she a virgin? Oh very tight_."

Wynne watched as Teagan struggled not to be sick, Bryce put his hand on Teagan's shoulder, Bryce shook with anger, "I'm stopping this now, she's had enough, you can try again tomorrow," Wynne brought Ria back round and Teagan carried her up to bed.

Teagan settled her into bed and climbed in next to her, she held on to him tight. Teagan couldn't help but think about the things they did to her, he couldn't understand why anyone would be so cruel to someone as gentle as Ria, but then he knew why Isolde was so cruel, he had known what a bitch she was from the first moment he met her, but to harm Ria, it made him want to kill her with his bare hands.

Ria woke early in the morning, warm, protective arms around her, she smiled at a sleeping Teagan. Gently, she slipped out of bed, pulling a wrap on. She walked to his study, exploring the small, cosy space. She opened a draw in his desk, she paused finding her map pouch and the book of stories, she lifted both of them out of the draw and placed them on the desk, she smiled to herself, he kept them after 4 years. Ria opened the book and read the stories within, smiling, she started writing a new story, this time, Teagan and herself would be the main characters.

Teagan woke up, the cold against his arms, Ria nowhere to be seen. He panicked, a million scenarios going through his head, Did she leave willingly? Was she kidnapped again. He got out of bed, walking to his study, he opened the door, relief washing over him, "Ria, you had me worried," Teagan walked over to her, lifting her out of the chair gently, he sat down and manoeuvred her onto his lap.

Ria smiled, "You kept them," She said quietly.

"Of course, I hoped to return the pouch to you one day and I like ready your stories, its a door into that perfect mind of yours," Teagan smiled, stroking her hair."

Ria kissed him softly, Teagan responded to her soft lips against his own. Ria granted his tongue access to hers, together their tongues waltzing around each other. His hand disappeared into her wrap, her warm skin sending tingles up and down his body, "Are you sure you want this?"

Ria didn't reply at first and Teagan gasped at the touch of her fingers on his bare chest, running from the coarse chest hair, "I'm very sure."


	4. Reclaiming the stolen

**_Authors Notes: This is pretty much just Teagan and Ria. I know the wedding was quick but that's what they wanted._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reclaiming the stolen<strong>

Teagan stood up , Ria secured in his arms, "Let's go to bed," He carried her up to their room, placing her gently down on her feet, turning to close the door quietly.

Ria slipped the wrap off her shoulders, discarding it over a chair in the corner of the room. She approached Teagan from behind, her hands roaming over the expanse of his back. Ria reached around to his front, tugging on the cord of his robe, the knot came undone, allowing her to pull it off his shoulders.

Teagan turned around to face Ria, slipping the robe off, letting it fall to the floor. He caressed her face gently, sadness overcoming him, he should be standing there with his wife, ready to make love to her.

Ria saw the sadness in his face, "What is it, Teagan?" She asked quietly.

Teagan sighed, "You were to be my Wife, it makes me sad that you are not."

Ria knew it was genuine sadness, Teagan obviously wanted to marry her. Ria knew she would be happy as his Wife, "Do you still want to marry me?"

Teagan laughed lightly, "Nothing would make me happier."

"So maybe we should get married then."

"Is that what you want?"

"It is what I want. I know my Parents want me to return to Highever, but I'd rather be with you."

Teagan smiled, resting his forehead against hers, "When would you like to marry?"

"Quickly, we can do it today, if the Revered Mother would do it."

"We'll go out later and do it," Both jumped when the door to Ria's room opened, "We shall continue this later."

Bryce entered the room, stopping when he noticed who was getting his tunic on. Bryce glared at Teagan, "Teagan, didn't think you'd be in here."

"I was just getting some clothes," Teagan left the room, smiling at Ria before he left.

Ria looked at her Father, annoyed. Bryce knew he shouldn't have acted hostile towards Teagan, "Sorry Pup."

Ria glared, "You should be," She whispered.

Bryce left the room, not wanting to upset Ria any more.

* * *

><p>Later, breakfast was a tense affair, Bryce and Teagan stared at each other, daring the other to say something about earlier.<p>

Cailan sensed the tension and eyed it as a way of causing mischief, "So Teagan, what were those noises coming from yours and Ria's room?"

Teagan turned to his Nephew, eyes narrowing in suspicion, he knew what Cailan was up to, "The sounds of sleeping, well mostly sleeping, Ria and I were woken several times by noises coming from your room, sounded like a pig being slaughtered."

Ria let out a snort of laughter looking at the others, who were trying to control their laughter.

"Ok Teagan, you win. It is apparent that Lady Cousland has given your sense of humour back.

Teagan and Ria walked through the Rainsfere markets, heading towards the chantry, they didn't care how they got married, they just wanted to reclaim a life that someone tried to steal from them.

They entered the chantry, the Revered Mother greeted them, "Bann Teagan, how may I help you?"

"Myself and my beloved want to wed, quickly and quietly."

The Revered Mother turned to Ria, "And who is your lovely bride?"

"This is Lady Euphoria Cousland of Highever," Ria bowed respectfully to the aged woman.

"I assume this is to be kept quiet for the time being?"

"Yes, will you wed us?"

"Of course, follow me, " She led them to the altar. Ria took Teagan's hand in hers, he smiled gently, stroking her hand with his thumb as he listened to the Revered Mother, "Maker, please bless this union , make it fruitful and lasting. Teagan do you take this woman as your Wife? Love and honour her, keeping her from harm?"

"I do," Teagan smiled as Ria.

"Do you Ria take this man to be your Husband? Love and honour him, keeping him from harm?"

"I do," Ria felt loving arms pull her into an embrace, he was her protection, love and hope. Ria had been in love with him for a long time, ever since her Parents approached him about making a match, he was kind and funny, gentle and charming but held back so he didn't make her uncomfortable, she knew he was aware of her age back then. In the 4 years she was captive, it was him that got her through it, it warmed her heart to know that he held on to her in that time, she had been willing to give her heart to him and she was still willing to now.

"Through my divine powers, I bless you as Husband and Wife, you my now kiss your bride."

Teagan turned to Ria, cupping her beautiful face with his hands, he kissed her tenderly, lovingly. He pulled away slightly, his noises rubbing affectionately against hers, "What shall we do now, Lady Euphoria Guerrin?"

Ria smiled, "Would it be wrong for us to find a small Inn to stay in for the night, so we can enjoy some quiet time?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, lets get some things together and go," Together they left the chantry, going home to pack some things for their night away.

They got to the Inn ready for dinner, they decided to eat in their room, snuggling up in front of the fire.

Teagan watched as his new Wife ate happily while she read a book. She looked very relaxed and happy, every now and again, she would turn to him and smile, the gentle little half smile she saved just for him. He did wonder if he was dreaming, drunk from the wine he'd been drinking on the day that was to be their wedding day, but her flowery scent, gentle touch and the half smile told him she was really was there, his wife, someone to share his life with, someone he could hold at night, someone who wanted to be with him, just because he was him.

Teagan finished his dinner, moving closer to Ria, "What are you reading?"

"History of the Guerrin Family, quite a boring family really," Ria shot Teagan a devilish look, smirking a little.

Teagan put his arm around her, "Oh really, we might have improved, now that we have a new member."

Ria turned to face him, "Tell me about this new member."

Teagan stood up, taking Ria's hands, pulling her to her feet, "Well, she's beautiful," Teagan picked Ria up and carried her to the bed, "Funny, kind, feisty, mischievous, smart," Teagan laid Ria gently on the bed, taking his place next to her, "She's perfect."

"Mmm, guess the family isn't so boring after all."

"It's not, I can make it more exciting for you," Teagan ran his hand up her thigh, disappearing under the fabric of her shift.

"So...excite me, dearest Husband," Ria tugged on his lower lip with her teeth as she pulled Teagan on top of her.

Teagan pushed her shift over her hips, exposing her sex to him, deft fingers probing at the delicate pink folds, Ria mewling softly at his experimentation. Teagan wanted to know how to please her, what she wanted and needed from him, to satisfy her fully.

Teagan pushed a finger into her, watching her as her hands went to breasts, caressing her nipples lightly, "Tell me what you want, Ria."

Ria sighed gently, "I want you"

Teagan kicked off his trousers, reaching for her shift, pulling it over her head. He covered her body with his, easing her hands above her head, he kissed her lovingly as he entered her slowly, she whimpered slightly, "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I just...I thought I was ready for this," The look on Ria's face broke Teagan, obviously she was reliving some unpleasant memories.

"We can stop, wait until your ready."

"No, I..I need this, I need to forget," Ria shook, guilty for stopping what should have been something amazing and romantic.

Teagan thought about, what she needed to feel comfortable and then it dawned on him, she needed to feel in control, "You want to be on top?"

Ria nervously nodded, Teagan removed himself from her, laying back down on the bed. Ria straddled his hips, shaking as she lowered herself down on his length, "Hold me," She whispered.

Teagan sat up, holding her tight to him, "It's me, Ria. I love you, always remember that."

Ria looked in Teagan's eyes, the genuine love held in his eyes made her want to cry. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and begun to lift her hips slowly and sink down on him again, she sighed at the feel of his lips against her the delicate skin of her neck.

Teagan cupped her face,his fingers twirling into her her hair, pulling her back gently, he looked into her eyes, "Ria, you never need to be scared with me, I want to make love to you, but only if you want me to."

"Show me what its really like," Ria allowed herself to be gently moved to the mattress, Teagan still inside of her.

Their hands connected above her head, looking in to each others eyes as he moved in and out of her, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, occasionally whispering in her ear. Ria began to find her voice, whispers of "more" barely audible to Teagan, he didn't act upon her requests into he was sure she meant them.

Ria felt the slow burn in here groin, it was alien to her, she'd never experience that pooling sensation of blood, the tension building, it was almost unbearable, but she knew she needed more, more of a man who loved her so passionately, "Please, harder, please," She begged, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Teagan moved faster and harder, his Wife's soft mewling turning into frantic cries of passion. He released her hands, moving his arms underneath her body, cradling her in his arms, soft stings trailed up and down his back, Ria's nails scratching and digging into his skin.

Ria cried out, the tension hitting breaking point as her walls clenched around Teagan's length, shivering in his loving arms.

Teagan felt her walls restrict around him as he spilled into her, letting a low feral grunt before looking into the eyes of his beloved Wife, she looked at him through heavy eyes, she looked beautiful, a delicate sleepy angel. Teagan moved onto the bed, pulling the bed covers over them, he stretched his arm out, letting Ria to snuggle up to his side. He played with her lazily, kissing her forehead, "What happened to you, Ria?"

Ria held onto him tighter, "At first, I tried to resist, they used to hold me down, after a while, I became willing, doing what I needed to, to survive. I had enough, I started to fight back, one of mine...clients, got a bit rough with me, I stabbed him. I was thrown into a cell, they were going to publicly execute me, I escaped first.

"You are a brave girl," Teagan laughed a little, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Ria swatted his chest, playfully, "Cheeky! It was you that kept me going, I wanted to see you again."

"Now you are in my arms, where you belong."

Ria closed her eyes, sleepy, she felt so loved and safe, "And where I'll," Ria fell asleep, Teagan sound followed after he watched her, the haunted look on her face, gone.


End file.
